


Ki-chan no Volleyball Shorts

by minaring03



Series: Ki-chan no Volleyball [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, No Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minaring03/pseuds/minaring03
Summary: A series of one-shots that take place within the universe of my Ki-chan no Volleyball series
Series: Ki-chan no Volleyball [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945210
Kudos: 2





	1. The GOM Visit the Kise Home

“Aominecchi, Akashicchi, Murasakibaracchi, Momocchi, Midorimacchi, Kurokocchi! Over here!” Dressed in a magenta hoodie and black skinny jeans, Ryouta waves the group over.

“Why do you look like you’re trying to disguise yourself and failing miserably?” Daiki questions rudely, earning himself a smack and an exasperated “Dai-chan!” from Satsuki. Rubbing the abused area, he gestures to the blonde, who has his hood up and is wearing a black face mask.

Ryouta laughs sheepishly. “Ever since we became regular models for a magazine, it’s been getting harder to go out without being crowded if Ki-chan and I don’t dress like this.” He turns away and starts walking in the direction of a side-street. “Come on, I’ll show you to my place!”

\---------------------------------

“ _Tadaima_!”

“Oh, Ryouta. _Okaeri_. Is Kimiko-chan alright? She didn’t answer when I knocked.” A dark-haired woman pokes her head out of the kitchen.

“One of the book series she ordered came in the mail last night, so she started on it this morning. I’ll check on her.” Ryouta answers easily. Turning to his friends, he gestures towards the woman. “This is my oldest sister, Yukina.” Yukina smiles brightly at them. “ _Konnichiwa!_ I’m Kise Yukina. Thank you for taking care of Ryouta for us.” She grins cheekily as Ryouta whines about _Nee-san! You didn’t need to say that!_

The six of them follow behind him curiously as he climbs up the stairs and knocks on the door of one of the rooms before opening it and poking his head in. “Ki-chan! The others are here, at least go outside to read. You’ve been stuck in there for a good eight hours already.” There is a murmured answer, too soft for them to hear, and Ryouta answers, “We’re going to play basketball in the backyard, so join us there, okay?” he closes the door and turns to them with a smile.

“Ki-chan said she’d be down in a moment. If you go down the stairs and turn left, you can see the backyard, I’ve already set it up for a game. I’ll get changed and join you.” He disappears into another room, and they follow his directions to the expansive backyard set up for a game (or five) of basketball.

“I knew Akashi’s family was rich, but I didn’t know Kise’s family was loaded, too.” Daiki says quietly as they stare.

“We’re not as rich as Akashi-kun’s family, but we’re not that bad either, and with a big family like ours, privacy is kind of important.” They turn at Kimiko’s voice, finding the girl standing behind them dressed in an oversized shirt and ratty knee-length pants. She holds a few books in her arms with her handphone perched right on top. Her earphones hang around her neck, and her long black hair is pulled back in a messy bun.

“Kitawara-san, I didn’t know you stayed here, too.” Tetsuya greets her, voicing the question in everyone’s minds. The girl in question cocks her head. “I’ve been staying here since I was six, so I guess we never thought to mention it.” She heads over to the veranda and seats herself in one of the chairs, plugging in her earphones and cracking open one of the books.

In a few moments, she seems to have completely forgotten about them as she starts reading whatever the book’s contents are. She only stops reading to tap at the screen of her phone a few times. They are so engrossed in watching her that they do not hear Ryouta slide open the back door and walk over to them.

“Don’t mind Ki-chan. She’s been waiting on this book series for months and once she gets started, nothing can tear her away.” The blonde laughs. Throwing Daiki the basketball he holds under his arm, he grins. “Now, let’s play!”

\---------------------------------

They play for hours, only stopping when Yukina brings out some cookies for them. As she walks past Kimiko on the way back into the house, she plucks out one of her earphones and says, “Kimiko-chan, there’s a fresh batch of chocolate chip cookies for you and the others, so make sure you eat some before they’re all gone. You’ve been reading for quite a few hours already.” She ruffles the girl’s hair and walks back into the house.

At the mention of cookies, Kimiko perks up and pulls the other side of her earphones out, walking over to where they are gathered around the plate of cookies. With a smile, Ryouta holds one out to her. “I figured you’d be tempted, so I kept one for you.” He teases.

Kimiko grumbles, but still takes the cookie with a smile and nibbles at it.

\---------------------------------

They are surprised when Kimiko chooses to join them as they walk toward the train station, even more surprised when she and Ryouta spend the entire walk discussing what they should buy for dinner like it’s normal, because “Yukina _nee-san_ ’s baked goods are to die for, but never eat her cooking unless you want to get food poisoning.”

“I think _udon_ is a great idea.”  
  


“You can’t eat just _udon_ , Ki-chan. Especially when you order just order _kake udon_ , which is basically just noodles.”

“Then get some _tonkatsu_ , then.”

“Okay. Are _Mama_ and _Papa_ coming back for dinner?”

“Yukina _nee-san_ said yes, but they’ll be late. What about Reina _nee-san_?”

“Reina _nee-san_ is out for dinner with some friends tonight, so I guess not.”

“Ok, it’s decided then.”

“I still can’t believe the two of you aren’t dating. You two act like an old married couple.”

“Shut up, Aominecchi.”

\---------------------------------


	2. Kimiko and Ryouta Meet the Kaijou High Volleyball Club

“Hurry up, Ki-chan!” Ryouta says in excitement, nearly dragging her as he tugs on her wrist. “I want to see what the clubs here are like!”

“Ki-chan, we have plenty of time. Yukina _nee-san_ won’t be here for another three hours.” She reminds him, but it doesn’t have much of an effect. “But I’m so excited! I can’t wait to check out the volleyball club!”

Ah, of course. The reason why they are here in the first place.

It is Kimiko and Ryouta’s third year, and they are having fun going around visiting the different high schools and seeing which ones they like the best. The school they are currently visiting, Kaijou, is famous for graduating a variety of talented students, almost all being people who are leading figures in their field of work. Most importantly, it is notorious for its volleyball history.  
  


Kaijou High School used to be a volleyball powerhouse almost a decade ago, when the club had a player known as “The Small Giant”. However, once he graduated, the players who succeeded his generation were not able to maintain the same standard, and they became known as “The Flightless Crows”. This was until four years ago, when the school surpassed all expectations and advanced to Nationals, placing in the top four. The first years who’d been on the team at that time would be graduated this year, and would have already stepped down from the club, but nonetheless, the two of them are excited to see this miraculous volleyball club for themselves.

They hurry to the area where the sports club booths are, and Ryouta immediately picks out the volleyball club. As they draw near, it is evident that there is some sort of argument going on.

“Hey! Take that back, you _baka_!”

“Not until you do, _boke_!”

“Um…” The two of them hesitantly approach the booth, and the third student, who looks very tired, snaps to attention, and whacks the back of the duo’s heads.

“Ow!” “What’d you do that for, _senpai_?!”

“Senpai” gestures at the two of them and says, “We have visitors, you idiots.”

The two pairs blink at each other, before the squabbling duo bursts into action.

“Oh my god, you’re so tall, aren’t you two models? I’m pretty sure I’ve seen you in some magazines before.”

“Have you come to join the volleyball club? We spend our entire lives thinking about nothing but volleyball, so you should, too.”

Kimiko blink in surprise at the sudden onslaught of words, but Ryouta cheerily answers, “Yes, we’re models, and we’re in our third year of middle school, so we came to check out the volleyball club here!” The two who were squabbling before start talking again, and their words are soon so jumbled up that they are no longer making sense – though Kimiko isn’t sure if they were making sense in the first place. Instead, she turns to a fourth boy who walks up and asks, “does the volleyball team take girls as players?”

Surprised by the sudden question thrown at him, the boy blinks. “We’ve never had a girl try out before, but our school has no girls’ volleyball team so as long as the you’re fine with being the only girl in a bunch of boys, I don’t see why not.”

Hearing this answer, Kimiko turns to Ryouta and raises her voice slightly to be heard. “Ki-chan! I like Kaijou, let’s enrol here!”

“Ki-chan, you can’t just choose this school because they allow girls on the volleyball team!”

“If it were you, you would’ve chosen it just for this reason and you know it.”

“Didn’t say I wouldn’t.”

“You’re so annoying.”

“Are not.”

“Are too.”

“Are not.”

“Are too.”

“…Are not.”

“Are too.”

“Uh…”

At the sudden interruption, Kimiko and Ryouta turn in unison to the confused volleyball club. There is a short silence as the two groups stare at one another, before the last boy laughs and claps the both of them on their backs. “You two look like you will fit in just fine with the team. Hope to see you next year!”

And that is how Kimiko and Ryouta meet the Kaijou High School Volleyball Club.


End file.
